


Seven Devils

by WhatRachelWrote



Category: Marvel, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Stiles cousin works for Shield, Stiles has a cousin, Stiles has a wolf cousin, Teen Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatRachelWrote/pseuds/WhatRachelWrote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 years ago, Agent Heart and 9 other SHIELD agents were attacked by werewolves.  Agent Heart was the only one to survive.  Now, Stiles cousin, Alex Heart has come to town; but it isn't for the family visit he thought it was.</p>
<p>An evil pack is hiding in Beacon Hills, can the Hale Pack and a few SHIELD agents take them down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Devils

**Four Years Ago**

It was tradition for the new S.H.I.E.L.D initiates to spend a week together in a small secluded building in the woods doing team building exorcises.  It was important; at most of the new recruits would be trusting their lives to the others.  They needed to learn to work together and trust one another. 

The group of ten was dropped off in the middle of nowhere with their packs and expected to make nice for the week and get to know one another.

The first several days went fine.  Some of the cockier recruits would try to show one another up while the others looked on in mild annoyance; hoping that they would never be put on a mission with someone whose cockiness would just end in getting them killed.

It was on the third day that things started happening.

It started when the power went out in the middle of the night.  Two of the recruits made their way outside to check the generator; finding it destroyed; some parts ripped from it completely while the majority was a mass of twisted and dented metal.

Of course, no one really thought anything of it.  They were in the middle of bear country after all; and they had been cooking at the time that the generator had been destroyed.

Without any weapons, the two retreated to the relative safety of the compound and the incident was forgotten.

It was the next day that the group arrived.

There were five of them; three men and two women.  One of the women seemed to have a badly twisted ankle and the others appeared to be scraped up.  Apparently there had been some sort of accident while they were hiking.  No one really paid attention to how they carried no packs; or how their shoes weren’t right for hiking in the first place.  They were young and naïve; the oldest of them being only twenty.

On the night before they were to be collected; the full moon rose high into the sky.

By the light of candles; the recruits watched as three of the hikers transformed into massive beasts with glowing red eyes while the other two retained mostly human forms; eyes glowing blue and golden.

They didn’t know what to make of it.

It was nothing that they had ever seen before and none of their training could have prepared them for this.

Three of the ten recruits feel in a spray of blood as throats were ripped out by claws.  This is what brought the rest into action.  Some worked to fight hand to hand while others used improvised weapons.

Come morning; nine bodies were found in and around the compound.  The only survivor was found three miles away on a river bank.

 

**Present Day**

Stiles was excited.  Of course, Stiles was naturally excitable.  He got excited about a lot of things; but it wasn’t every day that his cousin came to town.  In fact, Alex hadn’t been around since just after Stiles mother had died.  Their mothers had been sisters; and every summer the cousins would meet one another.  The age difference (Stiles was now 17, while Alex would be 22); had never bothered them.  Alex was like the older brother that Stiles never had, and Stiles was like Alex’s little brother.

He had heard from his aunt that Alex had been accepted into some sort of government agency, and his cousin had been busy ever since.

Stiles would often imagine that Alex was off saving the world, and wouldn’t it be cool if he had been right beside the Avengers; fighting the Chitauri?

But really; Alex was probably just stuck in an office somewhere filtering through chatter for possible terrorist threats.

If he remembered Alex correctly; there was no way that the chunky teen could have possibly become something as cool as an assassin.

Still; it didn’t matter.  Family was family and he hadn’t seen Alex in ages!  Now it was only a matter of hours before his plane landed!

 

**Four Years Ago**

“For the record, please state your full name and connection to this agency.”

“My name is Alexander Anthony Heart.  I was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D after accidently stumbling upon a S.H.I.E.L.D operation.  It was a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.  The Agency offered to train me when I reached legal age.  I was just recently upgraded from recruit to junior agent.”

Agent Phil Coulson sat across from Alex Heart at a small table in a small room.  Between them was a tape recorder and on one wall was a one way mirror; behind which Col. Nick Fury and Agents Romonov, Barton, and Hill stood.

“Can you tell us what happened?”

“Where do you want me to start?”

“The beginning.  When you and the others arrived at the retreat.”

Alex took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair.  He closed his eyes, trying to remember the way the air smelled or the way things looked on the retreat; but all he could really see when he closed his eyes were a pair of glowing red eyes and snapping fangs.

“We arrived at six on Monday morning; dropped off by Agents Harlow and Yates.  We unpacked our bags and started with the team building exorcises that were left to us.”

He went on like this, detailing the events of the days until getting to Wednesday evening.

“It was around eight when the generator died.  Hall and I went out to check it.  It had been completely destroyed.  We figured that it had been a bear.  Barns had seen signs of a large bear during our hike earlier that day; and we figured that the scents of cooking food had probably attracted it.  Without any electricity; we retired early.  The next morning a group arrived.  God I was so stupid.”

Alex brought his hands to his face and rested his elbows on the table.

“Explain.”

“There were five of them.  Three men and two women.  They said that they had been hiking and that they had an accident; but they weren’t dressed for hiking.  Their clothes were too clean and too high quality; and they weren’t wearing the right shoes.  They didn’t have packs either.  Hall said that they had probably just dropped their packs when one of the girls got hurt…but…a good hiker wouldn’t leave their pack.  Especially if they packed properly and brought survival gear.”

“What happened, Agent Heart?”

“The first day was fine.  There was laughing and storytelling.  It was the next night that things went south.  The moon was full…I remember that much.  I guess that’s how I know what they were…the moon was full, Phil.  The moon was full and they changed.  Two of the men and one of the women completely changed.  Their bodies grew larger and they grew fur.  They looked like giant monstrous wolves.  The other two…their features just changed a bit.  They grew claws and fangs and their ears changed…their eyes were glowing.  The big ones all had red eyes but the girl had yellow and the man had blue.  Barnes, Hall, and Wright were the first to fall.  The big ones just slashed their throats out.  That’s when the rest of us moved.  Jacobs and Ryan took on the small ones in hand to hand while the rest of us found weapons.  I ended up with a broom.  It’s a bit of a blur.  Somehow I ended up outside and I knew that everyone still inside was dead.  One of the big ones came at me and ended up cutting the metal handle of the broom with its claws.  It made me a better weapon in the end.  I rammed the sharp end into its chest so far that I was pressed right up against it.”

Alex grew quiet.  His right hand went to his left shoulder and rubbed slowly at a phantom pain.

“What happened next?”

Alex looked up startled; as if he had forgotten that the other agent was there.

“It nearly ripped my shoulder off with its teeth.  It bit so deeply that I could feel its teeth scrape against the bone of my shoulder blade.  That…thing…reared back.  I couldn’t see anyone else alive.  I couldn’t hear anyone else alive.  So I ran.  I ran until I came to the cliff.  They followed me.  All five of them; so I knew that everyone else was dead.  My choices were to take my chances with the river or die.  So I jumped.  I woke up with Agent Barton poking me with a stick.”

“You had no visible injuries when you were found, Agent Heart.  Your clothes were tattered and blood stained but there were no injuries.”

“There wouldn’t be.”

“If you were attacked as you said then there would be injuries.”

Alex looked up from where he had been looking at the table, Agent Coulson gasped upon seeing glowing blue eyes.

“We were attacked by werewolves Agent Coulson.  I’m guessing my wound healed…because I’m one now too.  I can hear your heart beat.  I can smell Fury, Romanov, Barton, and Hill behind the glass.  I’m not human anymore, Agent.  I’m not human, and that terrifies me.  It should terrify you too.”

 

**Present Day**

It’s dark when his father pulls into the driveway in his cruiser with Alex sitting beside him.  His bags are in the back seat; but he doesn’t get a chance to grab them before he’s being pinned against the cold metal by the ball of energy that is Stiles Stilinski.

The teen grins big up at his cousin.

“You lost your baby fat.”

Alex rolls his eyes before hugging Stiles tightly.

“Yea, so many years and military training will do that to you.”  He tenses the second he catches the scent.  Wolves.  At least three distinct scents; perhaps more.  Of course, Stiles is a very observant kid; so he notices the tension right away.

“Is something wrong Alex?”

His smile is slightly strained.  He knows that Stiles will notice this as well.  “Nothing important.  We’ll talk about it later.”

Stiles simply looked at him for a while before breaking out into a grin; because _Alex_ is _home_ and that’s all that really matters right now.  The teen practically rips open the back door of the cruiser and begins pulling Alex’s bags out.  Alex can’t help but laugh when the teen nearly falls over while lifting up one of his heavier bags.

“I got it, kid.”

Of course, that doesn’t stop Stiles from deciding that the heavy bag is the bag he’ll carry into the house.  Stiles has always been stubborn though; so Alex allows it.

 

**Four Years Ago  
One Month after the Attack**

His body is covered in sweat; but he’s not sure if that’s because of what’s about to happen or because of the summer heat in the tiny cell.  He’s at one of the S.H.I.E.L.D compounds and Agent Romonov is standing outside; her face showing a mixture of fascination and pity.

“What?”

“You’re not changing.”

“It’s early.”

The sun had only just set; but he had been irritable all day.  They had locked him in the cell when he had tried to pick a right in the canteen.

Alex let his head fall back against the wall.

“So, what did the researchers find out?”

“Well; with the new knowledge that werewolves exist; we were able to track down a pack in Northern Maine.  When we told them about the attack; they offered to give a bit of information.  The biggest thing being that you don’t have to be a mindless monster on the full moon.  They said you could find an anchor to your human side.  They suggested love.  It’s supposed to be the strongest.”

“I don’t love anyone.”

“Your mother?”

“Well; yea, but she’s not here right now and she will not be finding out about this.”

“You could also use S.H.I.E.L.D as your anchor.  Your file says that you agreed to recruitment because you wanted to protect people.”

That actually sounded pretty good to him.  He gestured for her to continue.

“The silver thing is a myth; but aconite is toxic to werewolves.  More toxic than it is to humans.  Also, you can’t turn anyone if you bite them because you’re a beta…or rather an omega because you have no pack.  Only an alpha can turn a human into a werewolf.  We believe that the group that attacked you consisted of three alphas and a beta due to three of the wolves having red eyes.”  Natasha looked down at the file in her hands, looking over what had been written there.  “You’ll be able to change at any time and you should be able to take away someone’s pain by touching them.  That’s all we could get out of them.  We’re lucky we got the bit about aconite out of them though; because they basically just told us how to kill them.”

“Natasha…”

“Right.  I’m sorry.  This is just…new.  There hasn’t been anything new in a long time.”

“Natasha…”

She hummed softly and looked back at him; his eyes glowing blue.  In an instant he was against the bars, nails turning to claws.

“Leave!”

**Author's Note:**

> The Title is that of a Florence + the Machine song. It refers to the seven villains in this story.


End file.
